Business software applications and documents are stored in a multitude of databases and units. With the advent of the Internet, those business software applications and documents are now available to persons, but oftentimes unfindable given the different modes of storing, and different metadata collections of words. Such applications and documents might be useful for a multitude of reasons, if findable. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a uniform mode of storing business applications and documents which is searchable via existing internet search engines, and accessible by multitudes of persons. Likewise, this uniform storing of business applications and documents needs to be updatable by a multitude of persons.